


Brimstone and Blessings

by Flywolf33



Series: Angels, Demons, and Hunters [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Half angel/half demon, Hellfire, Holy Water, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Mention of sex, exploring new abilities, mention of Bobby Singer, nobody gets hurt, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywolf33/pseuds/Flywolf33
Summary: Writing Prompt: Aziraphale discovers he can summon hellfire and Crowley can make weak holy waterIn relation to the series, but you don't need to read the whole series to enjoy this one.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Angels, Demons, and Hunters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494296
Comments: 24
Kudos: 175





	Brimstone and Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divinecrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinecrone/gifts).



> Heyo! This one is a writing prompt from Divinecrone! 
> 
> Also, big news: I got engaged this week! I wasn't expecting it until late November/early December, so I was genuinely surprised. I literally [i]never[/i] thought I was ever going to get married until I met my partner so I am [i]so[/i] excited! I think my mom might be even more excited though xD 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this short fic of our boys being silly.

Crowley waited several days to broach the subject of the fight with the ancient nameless monster. The paralytic had left their systems shortly before dawn, but he and Aziraphale had both been weak for a while afterwards. They didn’t even think to use miracles to heal their wounds until the following week, and they both felt incredibly stupid for it.

“Hellfire?” Crowley said to the silence one evening while Aziraphale was reading and Crowley himself was stretched across the settee with his feet in his partner’s lap.

Aziraphale looked up. “I beg your pardon?”

“Sam said you summoned Hellfire,” Crowley repeated idly, examining his nails.

“I… suppose I did.”

“How?”

Aziraphale closed the book. “I don’t know. I was furious… angry that you were hurt, and terrified I couldn’t protect you. It felt like my insides were burning, and then it just… came out.”

“At the same time the spell imploded it?”

Aziraphale nodded.

“Can you do it again?”

With a pointed glance around the library Aziraphale said, “Now?”

Crowley shrugged. “We can go outside,” he offered.

Aziraphale sighed and tapped Crowley’s feet until the former demon moved them and they both stood up.

“This is dangerous,” Aziraphale pointed out as they approached the small firepit they saved for clear nights.

“Isn’t everything?”

The former angel hmphed and turned to glower at the ring of stone, focusing so hard Crowley struggled not to laugh. His amusement faltered when, with a gust of air and the smell of sulfur, the fire roared to life in the pit.

Crowley gaped. “You did it.”

“I did it,” Aziraphale echoed, sounding just as surprised.

Crowley hesitantly reached out and let the flames dance over his fingers. It tingled more than it used to, but it didn’t burn him. Aziraphale did the same, grimacing slightly.

“It’s uncomfortably warm,” he said, pulling back.

With a wave of his hand Crowley doused the fire.

“I wonder…”

Crowley looked up with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“I wonder… can you bless water? And make it holy, I mean.”

“Worth a try,” Crowley said. “We know it doesn’t hurt me anymore.”

The pair trooped back into the cottage and to the kitchen. Crowley’s phone rang in the other room, but since it was Sam Winchester’s ringtone he ignored it. They’d been calling frequently since they left – probably because Aziraphale stole Bobby’s book.

Crowley found it hysterical.

Aziraphale placed a bowl of water on the counter and watched expectantly as the former demon studied it.

“What do I say?”

“Just… ask it to be blessed and mean it,” Aziraphale urged.

Crowley concentrated, trying to feel divine as he muttered a blessing. The words stung in his mouth a little, but the water rippled and Aziraphale dipped a finger in it.

“It’s weak, but it’s been blessed,” he said.

“Well that’s to be expected. The only time I feel divine is during sex, and I don’t really want to see if I can cast blessings while you make me come.”

Aziraphale twitched and flushed. “Crowley,” he scolded, “don’t be crude.”

“So you can make hellfire and I can sort of bless water. Big deal.” Crowley grinned. “You wanna?”

“What, have sex?”

Crowley’s grin widened.

Aziraphale sighed, but a small smile played across his lips. “You are incorrigible,” he said, then took Crowley’s hand and dragged him upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter, please drop a comment! Comments give me life. 
> 
> If you _didn't_ like this chapter, please leave me some constructive criticism so I can improve! 
> 
> Please come visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flywolfwriting) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/heather_wolffe)!
> 
> If you like my writing and have the time, I would appreciate it if you checked out my other Good Omens series, [Recompense](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969081). I just started uploading the second story, Torment. You don't need to read Recompense to understand the events in Torment. Be warned there is a lot of angst and hurt, but it *does* have a happy ending and comfort. Just be sure to read the tags.


End file.
